


Connections || MarkusxReader (They/Them)

by AgentLin



Series: Self-Insert Stories [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: “You’re human.”“Yes.”“Why are you here?”“Oh, I’m just collecting parts.”“Parts?”“I repair androids, and this is the best place to scavenge for spare parts. Although this isn’t such a good place to be in.”“You repair androids? Why would Cyberlife look for spare parts and not just make new ones.”“Oh, I don’t work for Cyberlife. My work is kind of on the down low. No one really knows I’m here.”“I don’t understand?”“Right, so, I’ll be brief, I’m on the clock here.” You took a breath. “I find broken androids here and fix them up. I know androids who are here have been wronged and I just don’t want this to have to be there end. So many of you are still alive, like you, you just needed a few repairs. I come here to save androids and get parts. I was going to take you back with me, but, you’re really fine so you can go off on your own if you want. Just make sure to fix your eye and get that LED off.”“You… you’re human and yet you come here to help androids.”“Yeah… I was going to ask you to help me gather parts, but, you’re free, so, do whatever you like. I need to get back to work.” You turned away.”“Wait. I want to help you.”





	1. Chapter 1

You jumped down into what you saw as a graveyard. You carefully walked over the broken pieces of androids. It hurt to see everything, but it was a sight you had gotten used to. You suddenly noticed an android who was in rather good condition. You pulled out your mini tablet and did a quick scan. He really only needed a few repairs to work properly, ones you could quickly do.

You took note of the androids model and began to look around, finding a leg. You were just about to remove the broken leg he had when he suddenly sat up. You let out a little yelp and fell back. The android looked around before he focused on you, you smiled and waved. He started crawling back.

“No, wait!” You got up. “I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to help.”

He looked confused, grabbing his head. You then remembered one of the pieces that needed replacing was to fix his hearing.

“Hold on.” 

You went off to find the missing piece you’d need. When you returned he had already replaced his leg and found another. He got up and stared at you, noticing the piece in your hand. You smiled and handed him the piece. He took a moment.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Seems like you’re almost good to go.”

“I ran a self diagnostics.” 

“Figured. You just need a new eye.”

He nods and stares at you, looking rather perplexed. You only smiled again, feeling weird.

“You’re human.”

“Yes.”

“Why are you here?”

“Oh, I’m just collecting parts.”

“Parts?”

“I repair androids, and this is the best place to scavenge for spare parts. Although this isn’t such a good place to be in.”

“You repair androids? Why would Cyberlife look for spare parts and not just make new ones.”

“Oh, I don’t work for Cyberlife. My work is kind of on the down low. No one really knows I’m here.”

“I don’t understand?”

“Right, so, I’ll be brief, I’m on the clock here.” You took a breath. “I find broken androids here and fix them up. I know androids who are here have been wronged and I just don’t want this to have to be there end. So many of you are still alive, like you, you just needed a few repairs. I come here to save androids and get parts. I was going to take you back with me, but, you’re really fine so you can go off on your own if you want. Just make sure to fix your eye and get that LED off.”

“You… you’re human and yet you come here to help androids.”

“Yeah… I was going to ask you to help me gather parts, but, you’re free, so, do whatever you like. I need to get back to work.” You turned away.”

“Wait. I want to help you.”

“Really?” You were happy. “Awesome, that would be great. Can I connect my tablet with you, that way you know what parts I really need.”

You handed him some extra duffel bags you had. He took it and got the list off your tablet, since the two were connected you’d know when he found a certain part since he would be able to mark it off and it would register on your tablet.

“Oh, and another thing.” You hand him a small bag.

“What is this?”

“Anti-gravity devices that allow the androids who can’t walk to float, they can control their movements of course. I told you, I come here to save androids, so, if you come across any who are still alive, tell them that I can help them, if they want of course. If not, please help end their suffering, and if you do could you also… ask if you can take some parts from them. I need the ones on the list but gathering others is important too. I’m sorry this is all probably very strange for you.”

“It is, but I understand what you are asking of me.”

“Good. We got about two hours before my window is up. So,” You pointed off in a direction. “By the edge that way there is a rope ladder, meet me there in two hours, along with all the androids you find.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you so much. I’m y/n by the way.” You held out your hand and he took it.

“Markus.”

“Thank you, Markus.”

The two of you split up, going to search through different areas. With his help it was much easier to get all the parts you needed. You also got an alert of whenever one of your anti-grav devices was activated. You were glad.

You gathered a bunch of extra parts, along with helping other androids. You checked the time and saw you had about half an hour left. You decided to go through one more area then head back. When you rounded a corner you saw an android crawling around. His lower half was missing and you noticed the trail of blue blood he was leaving. You ran over to him, telling him that crawling was only going to kill him faster.

“I can help you.”

“Can you?”

“Yes, if you let me, I can fix you, get you back in working order.”

He grabbed your hand. “Please.”

“Of course.”

    You grabbed some stuff from a tool kit you had to temporarily close off the parts of him leaking blue blood. You used your tablet to quickly scan him and take not of the parts he’d need. You took that and ran it against your inventory, you were happy to know you had everything back home. You relayed the info which made him smile. You reached for an anti-grav device but noticed you were out. You swore under your breath, but then laughed.

“Okay, we’ll do this the old fashioned way.” You helped him onto your back. “Please hold on tight.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” 

You made your way over to the rope ladder at the edge of the graveyard. You saw all the other androids who were there. Some seemed worried when they saw you but calmed down when they noticed you carrying one of them. You explained to them that you had a bus at the top and that you’d be taking them home.

“What happens then?”

You turned around and saw Markus walking towards you with three androids behind him.

“I fix you all up and from there you can do whatever you want. I’ll help in anyway I can. We should get going.”

Markus agreed with you and you went up first. You opened up the bus and helped everyone on board, putting the bags on the front seats. You started up the bus, setting it to drive home. Markus was at the front waiting for you.

“The trip home is like two hours.” You noticed his eyes. “Oh wow! You have heterochromia!”

“What?”

“It’s when your eyes are two different colors. It’s pretty cool.”

“Oh, thank you. So, what do we do now?”

“Well, it’s a long trip. I like to use this time to check over each android. I make a list of the parts needed and help any in critical condition. You can rest you know.”

“No, I want to help.”

“Thanks.”

The bus started moving and Markus looked out at the graveyard. You noticed his LED was gone and that he seemed unhappy.

“I know. I can’t get everyone, but tonight I definitely have twice the usual amount of androids, all thanks to you.”

“Why do you help us? What do you get out of this.”

“Nothing, I just want to help you. You guys are more alive than most humans care to admit. You deserve to be free, to live. I want to help those who’ve been hurt get the chance to be happy.”

“That’s very kind of you.”

“Thanks.”

You grabbed your tool kit and tablet, heading to each seat at the bus, scanning each one and temporarily patching them up. Many thanked you for your help.

“How long have you been doing this?” Markus asked.

“Almost six months now.”

“How do you know about repairing androids?”

“Well, I used to work for Cyberlife. I was the floor manager, watching the androids be created. It was my job to know about all the parts so I’d understand any malfunction. The job gave me creeps, it felt wrong, so I left. This was about two years ago though, I wish I had started helping sooner.”

“What you’re doing now is still important.”

“Thank you, I just want to help. Speaking of, how are you? You have working parts but you still have other injuries don’t you?”

“Yes.” He pulls up his shirt and you see the huge crack.

“Ouch. I have all kind of spare parts so I can fix that up, you’ll be as good as new.”

“Again, thank you. I don’t know many humans like you.”

“That sounds like a compliment.” You smiled. “But I owe you too, your help tonight, it will help me fix up more androids than I originally thought.”

When you finished taking not of all the androids on board you plopped down in one of the front seats. Markus sat down next to you, looking out the windows. It was late at night and the streets were pretty empty.

“What did you do? Before?”

“I took care of an old man.”

“That’s very sweet of you. We humans become so fragile over time, it’s rather sad.”

“How come?”

“Well, you guys are much more durable. Capable of living a much longer and greater life than us humans. Which reminds me.” You got up and grabbed a bag under one of the seats and tossed Markus a bag of blue blood. “I think you need that.”

“Thank you, but it would be best for me to consume some thirium once I am fully repaired.” He tossed it back.

“If you say so.” You sat back down and checked your watch. “Can I ask you for a favor?”

Markus looked at you perplexed. “What did you have in mind?”

“Just wake me up when we get to my house. You’ll know when cause the bus will stop and others like you will be around.”

You yawned, leaning your head back and drifting off to sleep. You were always rather tired so it was easy for you to fall asleep. You ended up leaning against Markus, your head on his shoulder. He didn’t move you though, letting you sleep.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

When the bus came to a stop Markus gently woke you. You were groggy and rubbed the sleep from your eyes. You apologized for falling asleep on Markus, he didn’t seem bothered. You got off the bus, greeted by four other androids who were waiting.

Markus got off the bus and saw you giving instructions. The androids smiled at Markus and got on the bus, getting the bags and helping the other androids out. He followed you towards the big house that was surrounded by trees. 

“It’s best for me to live so far away from the city. No one really bothers me here, so, you’re safe.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on, let’s get you inside.”

    You headed to the front door of your house, getting your keys out. Markus lagged behind, watching other androids helping those get off the bus and heading towards the back. He caught up with you.

“Where are the others going?”

“They’re more injured than you so I find it best for them to get to the infirmary first.”

“Infirmary? Isn’t that for humans?”

“Yeah, but I kind of think of myself like an android doctor. It’s a rather easy profession if you stuff android anatomy. Sorry, that probably sounded weird.”

“No. It actually sounds appropriate.”

“Thanks.”

    You went inside with Markus. Your home was pretty normal with a second floor, attic and basement. Living room was to the left of the entrance, dining room to the right, and stairs to the second floor in the hall leading from the main entrance.

“Your home is lovely.”

“Oh, well, I don’t have much, don’t need much. I guess it’s rather spacious for all the androids I have around.”

“How many do you usually house?”

“Um… I’m not sure, over twenty for sure, and that’s not counting those who decided to stay and help me. Anyway, let’s get you fixed up.”

    You hung up your coat and lead Markus down the hall and to the basement door. The basement seemed average too. A few garden tools off to one side, cardboard boxes on the other. You lead him to back where a bunch of books were stacked. Under a bit of carpet was a secret hatch.

“There’s more ways to get to the infirmary, but this is one of two ways to get there from the house.”

“What’s the other way?”

“Through the garage, but I’ll show you that later.”

    You opened up the hatch, a metal ladder lead down. You had Markus go down first then you followed, making sure the carpet would go over the hatch when you closed it. Now you were in a hallway, plain walls and some lights hanging from the ceiling.

“I had this built last year. I figured I’d need a second way from the infirmary to home. It’s a short walk I swear.”

    You walked down the hall for a while then turned a corner to see a door. You opened it and went up some stairs to another door. When you opened it you were in what would look like an infirmary, accept instead of medicine in cabinets there were biocomponents, thirium, and other android parts.

    Markus came in behind you, noticing all the androids around, some being fixed, others doing the fixing. He followed you to an empty bed where you had him sit down.

“Can you take off your shirt and remove your skin feature, for a bit, while I see the extent of your injuries.”

“Of course.”

    Markus slipped his shirt off and removed his skin. You smiled at him and looked over his chest. You notice the huge cut across his side.

“I’m going to need to replace like three parts. It will be easy to do if I shut down some functions from below your neck, but I can do it regardless. Whatever you’re more comfortable with.”

“Is one method faster and better than another?”

“Yes, shutting down would allow me to work a bit faster since I won’t have to worry too much about nearby moving parts. It’s also safer but still, your choice.”

“The safer way, less room for mistakes.”

“You don’t trust me?”

“A bit.”

“Good answer. Now, I know you could manually shut down your chest functions, but its best I do it.”

“Okay.”

    You grabbed a tablet and attached a little device to Markus’ head. It was small, similar to an LED but on the outside. You carefully shut down some systems and grabbed your tools. You carefully removed the damaged pieces and replaced. When you finished you gave Markus back control of all his systems and asked him to run a self diagnosis.

“Everything appears to be in working order.” Markus put his skin back on.

“Great, you’re good to go then. Ellie, can you come over here.”

    The android who was in front of a computer screen looked up and walked over.

“Hi, I was wondering if you could show Markus here to the wardrobe?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks.” You looked back to Markus. “The wardrobe has all kinds of clothes, you should easily find something that fits you. If for some reason you don’t, I apologize and will get you something asap.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Now excuse me, I have other androids that need my attention.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

    Markus watched you leave the infirmary through what looked like the front door. He followed Ellie to the back part of the place to what was a huge walk in closet. Everything was labeled by size, so it was easy for Markus to find some new clothes to change into it. He was given some privacy while he changed, his old clothes dropped into a disposal bin.

“Ellie right?”

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you, Markus.”

“Do you mind me asking, how long have you been here?”

“Me? Almost three months.”

“What happens to the others who don’t stay with y/n.”

“It’s up to them. Some just leave when they’ve been repaired. Others wait around for the monthly trip to Canada.”

“Canada?”

“Yup, once a month y/n travels to Canada. They have a private plane, so when they go they take androids who want to cross the boarder.”

“A private plane? What do they do for a living?”

“Y/n’s a writer. They’ve written a few novels over the years. I believe a few production companies have also hired them to come up with new script ideas. There’s also all the money they’ve saved up from their old job at Cyberlife.”

“They seem to be rather famous, but I’ve never heard about them.”

“It’s cause they work under a pseudonym, they’ve never wanted a lot of attention. Living all the way out here is proof of that.”

“I can see. So, Ellie, have you ever heard of this place called Jericho?”

“Jericho? Yes, I have. A few androids who have come around here talk about Jericho.”

“Do you know if any have gone there?”

“Yeah, I think a few left with the intention of finding Jericho.”

“Did they?”

“No idea. None of the androids that leave have ever contacted us again. I don’t blame them, it may not be the best idea, and I think some also do it to keep us safe. If you do plan on leaving already, please tell one of us, or y/n, just to make sure you’re given everything you need.”

“What would that entail?”

“Some spare clothes, a passport, money, thirium, and some other things.”

“Seems like everything here is to help androids.”

“Yup. They’ve done a lot for us.”

“So why did you stay? If this operation is ever exposed, you’ll all be punished for it.”

“Those of us who have stayed are well aware of the consequences. We want to help our people, and y/n of course, they’re human and can’t do everything on their own.”

    Markus caught sight of you repairing an android that he had found earlier. He noticed your smile and how you were keeping up a conversation with your patient.

“If you won’t be leaving right away, then you can help around here, or get comfortable in the house.”

“I think I’d prefer to stay here and do what I can.”

“Great. I’ll show you where everything is.”

    Markus followed Ellie around the infirmary. He was rather amazed by your kindness, having only ever seen that from Carl. Although, he was rather unsure of what to do next. He actually had choices to make for himself. At the moment, he wanted to decide between staying or going to Jericho.


	3. Chapter 3

It was relatively easy for Markus to help around in the infirmary. Most androids knew how to fix themselves and others. Of course despite all your efforts you didn’t always have parts for everyone. For those you could not immediately help you made sure they were comfortable and put the parts they needed as priority. When you finished up you went looking for Markus.

“Thanks for all your help today.”

“My pleasure.”

“Well, everything that can be done today is done, so, you can stay here, but I assure you the house is more comfortable.”

“Thank you, although I was hoping to speak with you.”

“Sure, I can show you the other way to the house while we’re at it.”

You lead Markus through the front doors of the infirmary. It was another rather long hallway that lead to the garage. There was a car, and a bunch of boxes around.

“Sorry, I try to keep most of the mess in the basement and garage.”

The other door in the garage lead into the kitchen. This time around other androids were around the house. You gave Markus a tour of the place. There was only one bedroom, which was yours, on the second floor, along with a study. The first floor had a rather huge living room area, a small kitchen and dining room.

“No place is really of limits, I just ask that you do stay out of my room, especially when I’m sleeping, but I get you might be curious as to see what a human bedroom is. My study also has some important things so be careful if you ever go in there.”

“I understand. I cared for someone… before.”

“May I ask who? I understand if you don’t want to.”

“It’s alright, we should get to know each other. I took care of an old man, the painter Carl Manfred.”

“Wow, you looked after him. He’s an amazing artist, it must have been an honor.”

“He is a great man.”

You went upstairs to your study with Markus. You sat at your desk and he took a seat on the small couch in the room. Sunlight was coming in through the window.

“I was told you’re a writer.”

“Yes. I get to work from home, and since I use an alias I don’t worry to much about being found out.”

“So your study is where you write.”

“Yup.”

“How do you managed to do that and help androids?”

“I stick to my schedule as best as I can, I’m honestly more of a nocturnal person.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I sleep from ten in the morning till like five. If I need to go out to get somethings I will, if not I just work till midnight. After that I get ready to head out to the graveyard. We got back at eight, and now it’s almost ten.”

“That’s what I was going to say.”

You and Markus looked to the door when another voice spoke. An android was leaning against the door with a smile on their face.

“Hi Dylan.” You smiled. “Markus, this is Dylan, he usually spends his time in the infirmary but he’ll come check up on me every now and then.”

“Like right now, since y/n should be getting ready for bed. Sorry if I’m interrupting your conversation.”

“It’s alright.” Markus said.

“I guess I’ll be off then. We can continue talking later, for now, make yourself at home.”

You excused yourself from the room and headed off to your bedroom. You took a quick shower and dried off before going to sleep.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Markus left your study with Dylan, following him downstairs to the kitchen.

“I really am sorry to cut your conversation short, y/n is human after all and needs to rest. Before I showed up they were all over the place.”

“How long have you been here for?”

“Almost two months, not long, I was originally thinking of leaving.”

“Where would you have gone.”

“I don’t know if you’ve heard this before, but it’s said there is a place where androids can be free, Jericho.”

“You were going to go?”

“I thought about it, and I was actually going to do it. I went looking for y/n to thank them for all they’ve done for me. I ended up finding them passed out in their study, in the middle of their writing. I tried to wake them but I could tell they were rather tired. I used to work in a hospital, so I can tell when a human needs rest.”

“They seem very healthy.”

“I may be rather strict on them from time to time.”

While in the kitchen Dylan showed Markus where the blue blood was so he could help himself when he needed it. The two then went around the house talking with the other androids who were there. The house was nicely decorated but Markus’ attention was drawn to one of the paintings in the dining room. It was one of Carl’s.

“It’s pretty right?” An android came by and stood next to Markus. “I asked y/n about it, said it was an original.”

“Yeah. I can tell.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

You woke up to a knock on your door. Dylan came in with some tea, setting it on your nightstand. It was a little after five. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and thanked Dylan for the wake up call.

“Everything alright?”

“Nothing to worry about, and before you ask Markus is still here.”

“Who said… thanks Dylan.”

“No problem. Can I get you anything?”

“I’m good. I’ll cook something up for myself, but can you ask Ellie to get me a list of what we need, parts and other stuff.”

“Sure. I’ll add your grocery list to that.”

“Thanks.”

You got dressed and cooked up some pasta. Ellie came by to give you a tablet with a list of parts needed, along with clothes and of course your grocery list. You looked it over and at at the dining table, that’s when Markus came by.

“Good afternoon.”

You chuckled. “Yeah, I rarely hear good morning anymore. How are you?”

“I’m doing well thank you.”

“Have you figured out what you want to do yet?”

“Not quiet.”

“Well, since you’ve actually gone out, you mind coming with me today. I need to pick up some groceries and other stuff. I could use some company.”

“Are you sure? Does someone else go with you.”

“No, I usually go alone. You don’t have to though, it was stupid of me to ask, it’s dangerous.”

“No, it’s alright. I used to go out and pick things up for Carl. It would be nice to go out.”

“Thanks, when I finish up we can go out.”

“Looking forward to it.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Most people got around with autonomous vehicle but you still prefered to drive yourself around. Of course your car could drive itself if necessary. You drove into the city, making light conversation with Markus and assuring him he had nothing to worry about.

“You look human, sound human, don’t worry. You guys are more human than anyone really cares to admit.”

A lot of androids passed through your home so clothes was always something you needed to have a lot of. Since record of all android types is public knowledge you always had the right sizes available. Along with clothes you’d get bags and coats to make sure those who left were well prepared.

Having Markus with you allowed you to get more things, probably save you from making another trip so soon. Since he was with you he took the chance to ask about some human customs, like street performers and vendors. You were glad you could teach him a few things.

    When you had the extra time you’d teach some of the androids about human habits, just to make blending into society easier. It was also nice to answer their question, you always found them the most interesting. It seemed like the day would have been a good one but humans always had the potential to be assholes.

    You walked out of a store and onto a plaza, seeing a few protestors outside of a Cyberlife store. You rolled your eyes, to you those people were ridiculous. It also showed such a split with how people see androids. Some were all for it and others were against it. As much as you’d want to yell back at them you restrained yourself, reminded that you had others relying on you.

This time around it was different. You saw one of the protester bothering an android. It seemed like some sort of confrontation but then the other protests began to do the same. Next thing you knew the android was on the ground. You couldn’t help but run over, dropping your bags and grabbing a guy, trying to pull him away from the android.

At that point the group was rowdy and not paying too much attention to their surroundings. The guy you had grabbed turned around and punched you across the face. You fell to the ground. It all happened so fast and next thing you knew other people had gathered around to see what was going on and some protestors were helping you up.

You pulled yourself away from them, pushing through their crowd to the android and helping them up. You heard whispers from the crowd around who was watching. 

“Hey are you okay?” You asked the android.

“I’ve sustained no physical damage.”

“That’s good, what’s your name.”

“Matthew.”

“Nice to meet you, Matthew. You sure you’re alright? I can drive you back to your home if-”

“That is not necessary. A bus can get me back just fine.”

“You’ll be okay then?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, be safe.”

Matthew smiled at me and you watched him go for a bit. When you looked back you saw the protestors looking confused and other people around staring as well, whispers still going around. You winced and grabbed your face, feeling the bruise forming, some asked if you were okay, but you shoved them off.

“You care now huh? When these protestors were picking on an android you didn’t bat an eye but now that I’m hurt you care, just because I’m human? You’re all fucken hypocritcs.”

“If you didn’t want to get hurt why did you get involved?”

“Cause it was the right thing to do!” You turned to the protestors. “Do you realize how stupid you look. You blame the androids for taking your jobs when they aren’t the ones to blame. You want to yell at someone? Turn around and yell at the humans who made the androids, go yell at your human bosses who decided to replace you with androids! Androids didn’t ask to be made, they’re not to blame here! Humans took your jobs! So go yell at them!”

You grabbed your bags and went over to Markus who seemed awestruck. People kept staring at you.

“Come on let’s go.” 

Markus stood for a moment, watching all the people then followed after you. The drive home was quiet, your left eye starting to hurt.

“You need to go to a hospital y/n.”

“I’m fine Markus. Dylan can look me over when we get home. If he says I need a hospital then I’ll go.”

“Why… why did you do that? I’ve never seen a human help an android like that before.”

“I always get involved when that happens. It’s stupid for people to be made at you guys when you’ve done absolutely nothing wrong. Cyberlife is the problem here, the people who made you guys to serve humans, everything that’s happened, people losing their jobs, it’s not your fault. Humans are the problem, we’re always the problem.”

When you got to the house you made your way to the infirmary. Dylan did a bit of scolding as he looked you over. Your left eye was swollen shut, but you had no serious injuries.

“See Markus, no hospital.”

“Um y/n.” Ellie appeared. “Your… you’re all over the web.”

“What?”

Ellie pulled up a video on the nearest screen which showed you yelling at the protestor. It was all over the internet and apparently the latest gossip.

“So I was caught on camera again.” You sighed. “Well, I’ve been meaning to dye my hair for sometime, guess now is the time.”

“This has happened before?” Markus asked.

“Every now and then.” Dylan added. “Y/n gets into a fight, yells at some people, a video goes viral and then some changes in appearance.”

“It’s lucky I’m a nobody, give it a week or two and the world will move on.”

“Then why do it in the first place?”

“To help, but I guess, a part of me hopes my actions inspire others to… understand that you guys shouldn’t be slaves, you’re all meant to be free.”

Markus stared at you with curiosity as Dylan talked about caring for the injury. Carl was one thing, believing in him and his potential. Then there was you, who wasn’t just focused on one person but the entirety of androids. Even if you weren’t one, you were fighting for their cause. He knew then that he would do the same for his people and that meant going to Jericho.


	4. Chapter 4

    It was no surprise to learn that the punch to the face became a black eye. In previous confrontations you’d do your best to avoid getting hit or hitting someone, you weren’t so lucky this time. Of course this wasn’t going to stop you from your nightly trips to the graveyard, thing is you’d need help.

    The only person who you could think of was Markus. He had been there before and he knew how you operated. The only thing was you didn’t know if he would agree. Going back to the graveyard, you’ve never had another android go with you cause you didn’t want them to have to see that, especially those who came from there.

    Still, you knew you had to at least ask. You went downstairs looking for Markus, one of the others telling you they had seen him down in the infirmary. You thanked them and made your way over, you did also need to see Dylan so you could do two things at once. You found Markus looking over the inventory.

“Hey, you busy?”

“Oh, hello y/n, I was just looking over inventory, double checking to make sure you have an updated list of what we need.”

“That’s very kind of you, thank you.”

“The least I can do.”

“Well, there’s something I need to ask of you.”

“What do you need?”

“Help, with the graveyard collection that is. With one of my eyes out of commission for now, I fear that will cause a problem. If someone came with and helped me I’m sure I wouldn’t fall under my quota, you know how I work so I thought maybe you could help me. Although, I understand if you don’t, going back there probably won’t be easy.”

“It won’t, but you need help so I’ll go.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. The trip should give us time to talk too.”

“Talk? Okay, sounds good, thanks again. I’ll see you in the garage after midnight.”

“Until then.”

    You don’t know why you felt nervous but you were. You spent your time gathering supplies onto the bus, making sure everything was ready. You had Ellie turn the bus around and set the GPS. You sat on the steps, looking at the inventory, waiting for Markus.

“Is everything ready?” Markus asked as he approached.

“Yeah, just waiting for you.”

“I’m here now, so let’s get going.”

“Thanks again for coming with.”

“No problem.”   

    You stood up and went in, starting up the bus and taking your seat. Markus sat across from you. You were both quiet at first but then you spoke.

“So, you wanna talk now or later.”

“I suppose now is better. I’ve been thinking about what I want to do.”

“Oh, you’ve decided then, so what is it?”

“I’m going to Jericho.”

“Jericho huh? May I ask why?”

“You don’t like it?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve heard others talk about the place, some go, I just never hear back. I guess, I don’t know anything about it and well, that’s unsettling to me. It’s said to be a safe haven for androids, so obviously I have no business in them matter.”

“You’re worried about those who went aren’t you?”

“Of course, I don’t know what happened to them.”

“Then let me put your mind at ease.”

“Huh?”

“I want to know what Jericho is, and I will, but I’ll come back.”

“You don’t have to do that, you don’t owe me anything.”

“But I do, a lot of us do, we just don’t really know how to repay you.”

“I don’t do this expecting something in return.”

“Then consider it a gift. Besides, if it ends up being nothing then at least you’d know and could tell others.”

“What if it’s just a trap? What if you don’t come back?”

“I will do everything to return, but if I don’t, I suppose that’s the best proof you’ll have of it being a trap, you could use the information to save others who thought of going. Either way, something good comes of it.”

“I can’t argue with that logic, you guys are much better at using your brain.” You took a deep breath. “Okay, I won’t stop you or anything, but know that I will miss you if something happens.”

“Thank you.”

    Markus stuck around for a few more days, going to the graveyard with you. He decided to make the trip to Jericho once he was sure you would be okay. You were still nervous about him going, but you had already agreed to not interfere. Usually you’d provide those leaving with supplies but since Markus intended to come back he didn’t need much.

“Please come back.”

“I promise, and I won’t break that promise.”

“Doesn’t mean someone won’t break it for you, but I’ll keep my faith.”

“I’ll be back soon.”

    You took Markus to the edge of the city, he knew where to go from there. He got out of the car and made his way, you watched him go for a while before you went home. You hoped you’d see him again.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

    Ever since Markus left the graveyard he had a way to find Jericho. Now he could see where it would lead him. With help from the others he should have no trouble navigating the city. His only concern was what he would find in the end.

    What he had was a bit of a puzzle to follow, searching for a certain symbol on different pieces of graffiti. His journey lead him into an abandoned building, finding one of his own shut down there. He took a moment, examining the body, knowing if he got them back to y/n they’d live again. He made a note to return if he could then continued his search.

    He made his way to a ledge above an abandoned boat, he looked down, seeing the water and let himself fall down. Once inside the ship he found a flashlight and explored. The place seemed rather empty but when he fell from a catwalk he found himself surrounded by androids.

“Welcome to Jericho.”

“Who are you?”

“Fugitives… just like you. My Name is Josh.”

“I’m Simon.”

“North.”

    The group of androids around him slowly dispersed and he was told to speak with Lucy. Before doing so he went around, talking to some of the androids, seeing how they lived in Jericho. He learned from Josh what went down, they lived the rest of their lives in the dark, it seemed hopeless. After he spoke with Lucy he came to a conclusion.

“Simon, I know where we can find spare parts. Before coming here I was with this person, they help androids, have been for over a year now, they have everything we need.”

“You mean a human? Do they know of this place? Did you lead them here?”

“No, no I came alone, they have no idea where Jericho is.”

“Humans hate us, how can you trust one?” Josh asked.

“I was beaten and thrown away, they found me and helped me. Look at me, I’m fine.”

“You’re insane.” North added. “We can’t trust humans, or do you care about them more than your own kind?”

“It’s not like that.” Markus looked around. “Do any of you know y/n? They told me some of the androids they helped decided to go to Jericho.”

    It was quiet at first, but then one android slowly made its way over to Markus and the others.

“I was in pieces… but still alive… they found me, fixed me.” They looked down at their body. “I wouldn’t be alive now if it hadn’t been for y/n… I can vouch for them, they can help.”

“Why…” Simon began. “Why didn’t you mention them before.”

“They were risking so much just helping me, I didn’t know if it was a good idea to try to contact them once I got here. Besides, at this point, I can’t do much.”

“Markus, are you sure we can trust them?”

“Yes. I came here because I wanted to and because y/n has always been worried about those who ventured out in search of Jericho. I told them I would return, and I will, then I’ll come back with everything we need.”

“What about the others?” Josh asked. “The ones they helped but didn’t come here?”

“They were taken across the border, they’re free.”

“You really trust them, and they can help?” Simon said.

“Yes, they’ll help everyone here.”

“Okay, I trust you.”

“As do I.” Josh said.

“This is stupid, he’ll get us all killed.” North said.

“He wouldn’t be here if what he said isn’t true. Do what you need to Markus.”

“Thank you Simon.”

“I’ll go with you.” Josh said. “If you’re getting parts and blue blood you’ll need help bringing it all back.”

“Okay. I’ll take a quick inventory of what we need and then we’ll go.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

    You had been working in your study, pacing around the room, when Dylan came in. He told you someone was there to see you. When you got to the front door you saw Markus. You couldn’t help but smile and run towards him, embracing him in a hug.

“Markus! I’m so glad to see you, I was so worried.”

“I can vouch for that.” Dylan said. “Y/n was having trouble sleeping.”

“Can you not rat me out here.”

“I told you I’d come back.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I was going to worry.” You noticed the android with him. “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, y/n, this is Josh. Josh this is y/n, they’re the one that helped me.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” You held your hand out.”

He was hesitant but took it. “Hello.”

“Well, can I get you some thirium, I don’t mean to be rude but you don’t look so good Josh.”

“He’s been in Jericho, not much blue blood to go around, it’s something I wanted to talk with you about.”

“Okay, in the infirmary then.”

    You led Markus and Josh to the infirmary. You noticed Josh’s face of surprise and gave him a quick tour and explained what you did.

“You… you risk your life doing all this?”

“Yup, it’s the least I can do. So, what’s Jericho like?”

“Nothing like this…”

“Well… I suppose you guys need parts and blue blood right?”

“Yeah, it’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Markus said.

“Okay, I can have Ellie look over Josh and help him out, you can tell me what you need and we can get it. I presume you want to get back soon right?”

“The sooner the better.” Josh added.

“Okay. Tell me what you need.”

You and Markus gather the parts needed in Jericho packing them in some duffel bags along with thirium. When you got back to Josh he looked much better.

“Alright, you guys should have what you need, and I know you’ll be needing more thirium eventually, so come back when you can.”

“You’re not coming with?” Markus asked.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I mean, Jericho is a place for androids, I don’t belong there, besides I still got the graveyard.”

“Right, thank you.”

“No problem, I’ll make sure to get more from the graveyard for Jericho okay. You and Josh can ride along with on the bus, help you get back to Jericho faster.”

“Can I… can I go?”

One of the androids in the infirmary came over.

“Rose? What do you mean?”

“Jericho, I’ve heard of it before… if they’re going, I want to go too.”

“Markus?”

“Of course you can come.” Josh said. “Jericho is for all androids.”

“We can carry more with an extra pair of hands.”

    A few other androids around volunteered, all wanting to go to Jericho, you were actually quiet happy. You provided the group with more thirium along with some fresh clothes for the people of Jericho.

    Those who were going to Jericho went with you on the bus, you dropped them off as close to Jericho as you could. Everyone seemed quiet happy and Josh lead the people, but Markus stayed behind for a bit.

“Will you be alright?”

“What does that mean?” You asked.

“Well, I’ll be at Jericho and you don’t want to come.”

“I already told you it’s not a good idea, besides its best for you to be with your people. You’re a leader to them, and I can provided you guys with what you need.”

“You’ve done a lot for us.”

“It’s the right thing to do.”

“I’ll do my best to keep in touch.”

“Please do.”

    You watched Markus head off with the others, once they were gone you made your way to the graveyard. You continued with your usual stuff, Markus on your mind. You were really curious about Jericho and what was going on but it wasn’t your place. All you could do was continue as usual, but at least there was somewhere for androids to go.


	5. Chapter 5

    You woke with a groan, Ellie shaking you awake. You sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you looked at her, she seemed worried.

“Hey, what’s going on?” You noticed the LED on her head, it was flashing red. “Why are you wearing an LED? Are the police here?”

    You reached up to grab the LED but Ellie grabbed your hand, the colors slowly fading to yellow. You smiled at her.

“Take a moment, and relax okay. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“I know. The police aren’t here. It’s this other person who showed up a few minutes ago. They said they wanted to talk to you, and that they know who you are.”

“Weird, but that might be a fan.”

“A fan? I assure you they are human.”

“No, I mean someone who enjoys my work. I’m a published author. Of course I don’t advertise my identity but there are a handful of people who know who I am. If someone else found out about that I wouldn’t be surprised.” You got out of bed. “Who answered the door?”

“Dylan, he put on an LED before he answered the door. All other androids in the house were rushed out to the infirmary.”

“Okay. I’ll be down in a minute. Ellie, can you do me a favor?”   
“Yes.”

“Please take off that LED, you don’t ever need to put that back on, even if the police show up. They can’t do anything to you cause you’re here with me, besides, you looked better without it.”

“Thank you. I’ll let you dress.” 

    Ellie shut the door and you took a quick shower. You dressed and headed downstairs. The house was practically empty which you didn’t like. You made your way over to the living room where Dylan was talking with the guest.

“Hello.” You said as you walked in. “Sorry for the wait.”

“No problem.” He stood and held his hand out. “I’m Miles.”

“Nice to meet you Miles.” You shook his hand.“You must be a fan of mine then. I do prefer to keep my identity a secret so-”

“I totally understand, after all you’ve done for androids, I’m sure Cyberlife would hate you or something.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s you.” He pulls out his phone and displays a video of you defending an android months ago, then played a clip of your most recent incident. “It’s taken me weeks to track you down but it’s you. Your face structure remains the same as well as height despite changes in hair and eye color. It’s taken a lot of hacking into security cameras in the area to pinpoint where you go and from there it was easy. You’re the only person who lives around here.”

“I… I think you got the wrong person here and what you’ve done is called stalking. I think you should leave.”

“No, no, wait, look I’m not gonna call the cops on you or something. I’m part of this group, we want to help androids gain their freedom, and we want you to join us.”

“A group of humans? Fighting for android rights?”

“Yes. I know it sounds… strange, but they are alive and shouldn’t be slaves. They should be free and we want to help make it happen.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. I understand if you refuse our offer, what we want to do won’t be easy and probably not legal.”

You chuckled. “No, no… the fact that you found me is impressive and I do want to help. So, count me in.”

    You put your other work aside for the time being, talking to Miles about the group he was with, they called themselves Unity. You didn’t share anything about your graveyard visits or your infirmary right away, despite what he said you couldn’t trust them, not with something so big.

    To avoid any suspicion Unity tended to communicate online, using secure servers and a lot of firewalls. The group itself wasn’t as active as you, didn’t blame them, they didn’t have the funds you did and even then it was easier alone. After a week though you spoke with Dylan, Ellie and the others androids who were around at the time.

    You felt that you could trust Miles and Unity with your operation, but you wouldn’t tell them the truth if they didn’t feel comfortable. There was hesitation, you couldn’t blame them, but you did your best to explain. More people helping you could mean helping more androids and doubling up on the supplies gathered on a daily basis.

    In the end you shared your secret with Unity, they understood why you kept it to yourself but they were glad to have something more solid to do. Besides Miles, four others joined you in the infirmary. You, Ellie, and Dylan showed them the ropes. Telling them where parts and thirium were kept as well as teaching them more about android physiology.

    It was nice to have more help around, and you found yourself with some more free time, Dylan mostly made you use that time to rest. After another week of working with the new recruits you felt it was time to trust some of them to go with you to the graveyard. Two others, Miles and Kraus, joined you on your graveyard trips. You explained how things worked but no amount of details could prepare them.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

    Walking through the graveyard for the first time is always a rather horrifying experience. To see all the androids struggling to stay alive, and the others who are just asking for death. They did rather well their first time, quickly catching on to all the things that needed to be done. It was great to be able to help more androids than before.

“Please, Charlie, wake up.”

    You heard a voice and made your way around a hill to see an android with no torso, and missing an arm, shaking another with a hole in its chest. When the android saw you it fell back, trying to move away.

“Stay away!”

“I’m not here to hurt you. I want to help.”

“Help? You’re… you’re human.”

“Yes.” You noticed a trail of thirium they were leaving. “You need to stop moving, you’re leaking thirium and will shut down soon.”

“I… I know… Charlie… she gave me her… she wanted to keep me alive...”

“I can help you, stop the bleeding for now, and then fix you.”

“Fix me?”

“Replace broken parts, get you back your legs and arm. You don’t have to die, not here.”

“What about Charlie?”

“Well, I need to look her over, but I’m sure I can bring her back. You guys don’t die easily.”

“Can you bring her back? Please I need to know!”

“Okay, I’ll examine her.”

    You pulled out your tablet and went over to Charlie. You had no idea what cause the hole in her chest but she only had some major parts damaged. 

“Major parts that allow her to… live have been damaged. Once she’s back in the infirmary the damaged parts can be removed and replaced, as well as the chest. If you both come with me you’ll be okay.”

The android nodded. “I’ll trust you.”

“Thank you, now let’s stop the bleeding for you, and, what’s your name?”

“Angel… my name is Angel.”

“Nice to meet you, Angel.”

    You temporarily patched up the leaks Angel had. You checked your watch and noticed your time was running out. You used your anti gravity devices on both and went with them to the pick up location. Miles and Kraus were waiting with others, you were glad to see so many faces. The three of you helped load up the bus and stabilize any androids who needed it.

    When you got hurt the others took care of the androids and you focused on Charlie and Angel. You fixed up Angel first, she objected but you told her that her injuries were more urgent and the sooner she was back on her feet the sooner you’d start with Charlie. She agreed and so you found some replacement parts that matched her model and repaired any damaged parts.

    She was very happy to be standing again and once she was dressed returned to watch your work with Charlie. You made sure she was shut down completely so you don’t accidently wake her before you finished. You removed the broken parts and replaced them, making sure nothing was damaged and replaced the chest piece.

    You checked her systems and made sure everything was in order. Angel was anxious and you assured her Charlie would be okay. You turned on her systems and watched as she slowly came back to life. Angel hugged her tight, happy to have her back and Charlie was a bit distraught but happy as well. You left them to catch up and checked on all the others that came in. Everything was working smoothly and you helped in anyway you could.

“You should take a break.”

“Dylan, you always say that.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

“I’m good. This is the first time I… double the intake, I can’t slack off.”

“You’re not in this alone anymore y/n, it not just the three of us and any random helping hand. We got a real team now, and if we need more help I’m sure others in Unity would be happy to help.”

“I know, I’ve been thinking of having them rotate here in the infirmary since many want to help in a more direct way.”

“Well then perhaps it’s time to go public.”

“I agree, but that’s not my place. I’m human, the public won’t really take me serious. This revolution is an android one, so its one of them who needs to be leading it.”

“Who then? I don’t think anyone here could do such a thing.”

“It’s those at Jericho who can do this. They’ve been free and living on their own. They can start a revolution.”

“By them you mean Markus don’t you.”

“I… he seems like the one who could do it.”

“Perhaps you should ask.”

“Again, I’m human, I doubt any androids want me around at Jericho.”

“Does Unity know about Jericho?”

“They know it exists based on what other androids had said but they, like I, have no idea where it is. Speaking of which, I need to gather the supplies for Jericho and see which androids want to go.”

“Perhaps you should let the others help you.”

“I don’t know…”

“Then at least why don’t you ask to see Markus.”

“I’ll try but I won’t be surprised if I’m denied.”

“Come on, besides the revolution stuff you just miss him.”

“Maybe… I gotta pack.”

    You got up and went over to where supplies were kept. Everytime you dropped off supplies at the meet up location you got a new list of supplies. You went over what you had and gathered what was needed, always providing extra thirium. The parts were mainly for any androids who found their own way to Jericho and needed help.

    You took the bus along with any androids that wanted to go and made your way to the meet up. A few other androids were waiting. They welcomed the new comers and took the supply bags you had brought with. It was usually a quick exchange but you stopped one of the androids form Jericho.

“Hey… I was wondering, could you tell Markus I’d like to see him.”

“I’ll relay the message.”

“Thank you, get back safe.”

    You drove back home alone, wondering what you would even say to Markus. It’s been weeks since you’ve last seen him and you had no idea what he’s been up to. When you got home you collapsed in bed. In a few days you’d be heading over to Canada as usual, you’d prepare for that tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

    The next day there was an android at your door. You were shocked at first but then learned they were from Jericho. They had come over to take you since you had asked to see Markus. You were surprised, you didn’t think they’d actually let you go to Jericho, but it seemed that you were wrong.

You packed up a bag of blue blood, they could never really have enough, and asked Dylan to go over the preparations for your trip across the border. Once you were set you went with the android. His name was Fabian and he helped with the bags, using the trip to thank you for all you’ve done for androids.

When you got to Jericho you were impressed. It was like hiding in plain sight, although it wasn’t easy for you to get in. Fabian helped you, telling you to stick close. Once inside you saw just how many androids were there. Some didn’t seem to like your presence, those who didn’t know you, but others greeted you.

You didn’t stick around long, Fabian taking you up to where Markus was. He had been talking to three others, the conversation coming to a halt when they noticed you. The girl there seemed angry but made no comment, quietly leaving the room.. Markus welcomed you and the other two left to give you both some privacy.

“Hi.” You were a bit nervous. “Long time no see… how are you?”

“I’m good, I was surprised to hear you wanted to see me. I figured you’d be too busy.”

“Honestly, I thought the same, you have your people to look after. I do apologize if I interrupted something, you could have said no, I would have understood.”

“No, no, I wanted to see you. I’m very happy that you’re here.”

“Me too. I’m glad to see how far you’ve come.”

“None of this would be going so well without you.”

“I think you would have found a way without me. As good as it is to see you, I did want to tell you something.”

“Yeah, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

“I’m alright, I actually have good news for you.”

“For me?”

“This group reached out to me, they want to help you and your people. It took time but I’ve grown to trust them and they’ve been helping me with my stuff. It’s why you have an increase in supplies and more androids here. They, we, call ourselves Unity.”

“It’s great to hear we have support from some humans, it feels like this battle isn’t just us against them.”

“I’m also glad other people agree with me, you guys are alive and shouldn’t be treated like slaves. We’re here to help you.”

Markus smiled at you. “Thank you. I’m very grateful to have met you.”

You and Markus decided to leave Jericho and go for a walk in the city. It wasn’t something an escaped android would do but he knew he’d be alright with you by his side. The city was pretty quiet, but you knew it was hard to see all the other androids still following orders.

“What we’re doing…” Markus said. “It’s not going anywhere.”

“What do you mean?”

“My people… they’re still slaves. We can’t just hide in Jericho or escape to Canada.”

“You think it’s time for the next step?”

“Some humans are on our side but the general public isn’t. It’s time all humans learned we are alive, and we will not continue to be their slaves.”

“How do you plan on doing that?”

Markus looked up at one of the building, seeing the screen. You instantly understood his thinking. The message would certainly get out there but it would be a dangerous and risky idea.   
“Oh… well, I think I can help with that.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Markus wanted his message broadcasted across the world, and the best place to do that was to infiltrate the Stratford Tower. The others were a bit skeptical but Markus had a way with words, and Jericho trusted him. You wanted to help but you knew there plan was way to dangerous for you. Although you knew there was something you could do to make sure they weren’t interrupted.

The mission was when you finally met Markus’ trio of trustees. It was clear since the beginning that North didn’t like you much, while Josh and Simon didn’t seem to mind your presence. They expressed thanks for all you’ve done to help them and were happy to know that not all humans hated androids.

The broadcast room was near the top of the tower, which was a long way up. Markus and North had their plan to get up there, relatively dangerous, and from there they would meet up with Josh and Simon. That was their plan, they wanted to be cautious but Markus had a different idea for you.

It wouldn’t be so hard for you to get up to the broadcast room on your own. Most of them couldn’t really act human, their words not yours, so it would be easy for you to blend and get up there. They made the plan for how you’d get up there, it was just up to you to follow it to the letter.

You acted as a delivery person, going up the broadcast room with snacks for all the hard workers. Your disguise made sure your face was hidden, and you just made sure not to look directly at any camera. You casually placed a device on the desk to disable any outgoing signals, so they wouldn’t be able to call for help. The security guards enjoyed the treats with no second thought and then you easily made your way into the main broadcast room.

Everyone grabbed a pastry, all too happy to take a small break and enjoy some sugar. The androids in the room kept to their jobs, not paying any attention. You stuck around for a bit, casually waiting and then watching them all pass out, one by one. The androids became aware of what was happening but you had them step away from their stations and wait for further instructions.

The doorbell then rang and you checked the cameras, Markus had arrived, right on time. You opened the door with a smile and they came in, getting into positions. You had moved the bodies aside, careful not to reveal your face. You also weren’t worried about fingerprints, having been wearing gloves the whole time.

Now that Markus and his gang were around you knew it was your time to leave. You would have said something to them, but it was also best not to talk. You all knew the stories about an android detective, so best to leave as little evidence as possible. You smiled at Markus who gave you an approving nod. With that you left them to send their message, carefully discarding your clothes and blending back into the average crowds near the building.

You were on your way to the randevu point, you’d be driving them home, when you saw Markus on the big screen. A lot of people around you stopped, shocked, but you just smiled. You listened for a bit but then hurried over to where you needed to be. A few minutes after you had gotten to the car the others arrived. 

    They threw their gear into the back and you drove through the outskirts of the city to get them back to Jericho. The drive was quiet, as expected, what were you supposed to say anyway. When you got to the drop off spot the others headed out but Markus stuck around for a second.

“The humans heard your message, a big step forward for your cause.”

“Perhaps, they may have heard, but will they listen?”

“Time will tell. You should burn those uniforms you stole, you should have to wear things like that.”

“We will, and what about the other stuff?”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of it.”

“Alright then, get home safe.”

“You too.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

All the news really talked about for the next few days was the broadcast. That is until a new, bigger story broke. You had been in the infirmary when you heard the news about the Cyberlife store break ins. It was interesting how Markus went from talk to action. Although hearing about the android casualties did sour the feeling a bit. It was like two steps forward, one step back. You wondered how Markus was doing, but you knew you needed to get Jericho more thirium, so you focused on that.

“Hey, y/n.”

Dylan came to you while you were going over inventory in the infirmary. It had been a little hard to keep fully stocked with an increase of android activity, but you were doing your best. Most androids you helped chose Jericho, so at least sending them supplies was easier now.

“What’s up?”

“Markus contacted me.”

“Wait, he called?”

“Android communication.”

“Oh, right, you guys can communicate telepathically with each other. So what’s up?”

“He wants you to come by, wants to talk with you.”

“Really, well, yeah, I’ll head out with the next group.”

“Alright, I’ll tell him.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Going into Jericho always made you feel a bit uneasy. It really wasn’t a place where you should be, but Markus wanted to see you, so you couldn’t really say no. At least this time around there weren’t really any androids who despised you. Things were going well for them and they knew they weren’t completely alone.

You had an idea as to where to find Markus, but you did also ask around just to be sure. You peeked into the room first, not wanting to interrupt a conversation like last time. Markus was alone in the room, so you made your way inside. You wondered what was on his mind.

“You called?”

Markus turned back to face you, a smile forming on his lips.

“You came.”

“Of course, saw you on the news. Breaking into Cyberlife stores, dangerous, had to see if you were alright.”

“I’m fine, but there were casualties.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s hard sometimes, to do what’s right when humans are just so cruel.”

“We are horrible creatures.”

“Not all of you are.”

“But we’re all capable, some of us just have a higher breaking point. I suppose you’re also capable of becoming the monster the world thinks you are.”

“Maybe they’ll listen if I do.”

“Key word being maybe. People are afraid of you just cause you’re different. If you get violent, you’d just be fueling their fear, I don’t think that’s the best way to go.”

“Who asked you?”

You both looked back to see North entering the room, Josh and Simon behind her. It seemed like android business. You got up, prepared to leave but Markus took your hand, his gaze asking you to stay. He stood up, looking at the others.

“Is everything alright?” Markus asked.

“Besides the human telling you what to do.”

“North!” Josh yelled.

“I’m not telling him what to do.” You said. “I’m just giving him advice, the human perspective if you want to call it that. If you want to start a war then do it, some historic fights for freedom weren’t peaceful at all, but it’s your choice. I’m not trying to influence anyone, I’m just trying to help.”

“We don’t need your help. How can a human possibly understand what we’re going thorough.”

“Oh read a book North. There are humans who were slaves to other humans a couple hundred years ago. What’s happening now, your fight for freedom, is history repeating itself. You’re right to hate humans, but we’re not all bad, some of us actually have a good understanding of how you feel. I just want to help you get what’s rightfully yours. I wish someone had been there to help me.”

You stormed out of the room, knowing it was probably best to leave Jericho. It was a safe haven for androids after all, you really had no business being there, ever. You didn’t get far before you heard footsteps running after you and then someone grabbing your hand, you were glad to see it was Markus.

“Hey, are you alright? North was-”

“Fine. She has a point. This is your fight in the end, I shouldn’t be advising you or influencing your decisions. I shouldn’t be here at all.”

“But I want you here, I ask for your advice. You’re not influencing me, you’re just helping me make the best decision for my people.”

“I’m glad you feel like that but North-”

“Is North, not everyone hates you. How many of us have you saved? They, we’re, grateful.”

“Thank you, Markus.”

“Don’t let any of the others diminish your importance okay.”

“I won’t.”

“Good, now there is something I want to run by you and the others.”

You and Markus went back to the others, North wasn’t happy but didn’t say anything. Markus talked about the good they did with the store break in and the broadcast but they can’t stop there. He had another idea in mind to help send their message.

“A march, to show humans we are serious.”

“That sounds dangerous.” North said. “They would shoot us down.”

“Then Unity and I will join you.”

“No, you can’t put yourself in danger like that.” Simon said.

“If anything it will make the whole thing less dangerous. Humans don’t see you as equals, if a bunch of you are just marching peacefully they’ll still shoot you down without hesitation, but if humans are among you, it benefits. For starters the police will be reluctant to shoot and it will also show others that there are humans who stand with you.”

“Humans being with us is safer.” Markus said. “I don’t like it but y/n has a point.”

“Human protection or not, it’s not a good idea to just put yourself out there like that.” North said. “We’d be vulnerable.”

“If we just hide and sneak around we won’t get anywhere.” Josh said. “Humans have to hear us.”

“Or shoot us.”

“This march is happening.” Markus cut in. “You don’t have to participate.”

No one objected to the plan, so they’d all be present. You were glad to be involved with this again, but you’ have to get going to talk to Unity about it. Markus walked you out.

“I really can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done.”

“My help wouldn’t mean as much if you hadn’t rallied your people.” You said. “Whenever I’m here I honestly get jealous.”

“Of what?”

“Of you. Kinda wish I was an android.”

“How come?”

“You are… so kind by nature. Believe me when I say you’re better than humans, now I don’t mean turn the tables here and make humans you’re slaves, but you’re pretty much what we strive to be. You represent the best of humanity.”

“You would know that, wouldn’t you. You read and write about humans at their highest and lowest points, their kindest acts and most cruel deeds.”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“I’ve read about revolutions like this, I’ve written about them, so I know how this is going to end.”

“You’re making me nervous.”

“Don’t be, cause you’ll win. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, you might not even live to see it, but your people will be free. The humans who deny you your rights and freedom, they’re on the wrong side of history.”

“Then tell me how I do this? How do I avoid the death of my people?”

“Can’t really say, it all depends but I recommend peace. Humans are already afraid of you, but you haven’t done anything to justify that fear. You haven’t killed anyone, you haven’t hurt anyone, but the second you do, that fear becomes real and your people will be slaughtered. It will be harder to get your freedom and you might not be there to see it.”

“So peace is the best way.”

“I would say so, but what you do is your choice. I’m just here to offer advice. Regardless of the path you choose.” You took his hand. “I will stand with you.”

“Thank you.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Being at the mall was an intense and nerve wracking thing. You had talked about it but now it was happening. North still felt it was a bad idea but she stayed with as Markus began to free the androids around. You recognized some from Unity around, happy to see them.

You eventually went outside the mall, blocking the street and starting the march. The androids chanted their slogans, you and the others remaining quiet, just there to support them. Despite how peaceful everything was, police eventually showed up, riot police.

“We came here to demonstrate peacefully, and tell humans that we are living beings.” Markus said. “All we want is to live free.”

“This is an illegal gathering. Disperse immediately or we will open fire.”

“We’re not looking for confrontation. We’ve done no harm, we don’t have any intention of doing any… but know that we are no going anywhere until we have secured our freedom.”

“I repeat this is an illegal gathering. If you do not disperse immediately, we will shoot.”

“Markus, they’re gonna kill us, we have to attack.” North said. “There’s more of us, we can take them!” 

“If we attack, we’ll start a war.” Josh said. “We have to show them we’re not violent. We should just stand our ground, even if it means dying here.”

“And dying here won’t solve anything.” Simon added. “Markus, we need to go, now, before it’s too late.”

“This is your last chance. Disperse immediately or you will all be killed!”

“We have to show them we won’t back down.” Markus said. “We stay right here.”

    The riot squad fired, a few androids going down, and so did some people. Once others noticed the streets stained with blue and red blood the police lowered their weapons. They hadn’t been expecting people among the crowd of androids. 

“We have to make a statement.” Josh said. “We have to stay put, no matter what.”

“Please, Markus.” North pleaded. “We can’t let them slaughter us without fighting back!”

“We’re not moving.”

You were lucky to not be hit but a bit afraid of the police not getting the message, so you pulled out a knife and cut your palm, raising up your hand. Others from Unity did the same. 

“We bleed the same!”

You screamed out, standing your ground with the androids. Although despite shielding the crowd from being shot down, that wouldn’t stop a beating. The police put away their weapons and pulled out their batons. They charged at the crowds and that’s when it was time to run. Everybody didn’t escape.

Some got caught by police, human and android alike, although if they bleed blue they were hit harder. Markus grabbed your arm but you told him he had to run, he couldn’t get caught. His other friends got him away but you got caught. Someone shoved you to the ground, hitting you a few times, hard enough that you could feel the bruises forming.

You could see some androids being beaten to death, not really anyone fighting back. Before you knew it, you were pinned on your stomach, someone cuffing your hands behind your back. You were pulled up to your feet and dragged along to a police car. You didn’t care what happened next, you weren’t talking and Markus was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been so long, but I got caught up with completely finishing two other fics so I focused on those. Now I have like another two things in the works but I will finish this, I promise. I don't like leaving stories unfinished, so you guys will get your good and bad ending, don't think I've forgotten about you.


	7. Chapter 7

    You sat in a cell in the police station, a few others from Unity having been arrested with you. You had refused treatment for your wounds, drops of your blood falling to the floor. It hurt, but you weren’t surprised that no androids had been arrested. You had gotten a hold of your one phone call, calling up your lawyer to help you and the others from Unity, they were a member after all so it was a plus.

Eventually you were taken to the interrogation room. A detective and your lawyer were already waiting. You took a seat with a smile on your face. No matter how things looked, you really hadn’t done anything wrong. If anything, you should walk away with a lawsuit against police brutality.

“Pretty happy for someone who just got a beating.” The detective said.

“We experience new things everyday.”

“This is detective Reed, he has a few questions for you.” Your lawyer said.

“Okay, nice to meet you.”

“Let’s just cut to it, where are the androids?”

“Everywhere, you have some in the station right?”

“Smart ass I see. What were you doing in the march?”

“Supporting the androids. They are living beings who deserve their freedom. I was at the mall and saw the march happening so I joined in.”

“A lot of other people did to. Did you coordinate with the androids.”

“Detective, there are other humans who support androids, I can see you’re not one.”

“They’re just machines.”

“Who don’t want to do what you say anymore. Anyway, my apologies for being forward but am I being held for anything? I should be suing the police for brutality, it’s all over the news after all.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I was just marching with the androids and got attacked and arrested. I wasn’t carrying any firearms, nor did I fight back.”

“You think you’re so clever don’t you. Got all your angles covered so you aren’t associated with those deviants.”

“I’m not, so unless you have any evidence to prove that I can go right?”

“Yes, you can-”

Just as you were about to be let go the door to the interrogation room opened up. An older man, and to your surprise an android you had never seen before, walked in.

“You mind if we ask a few questions?”

“You don’t have to-” Your lawyer began but you held your hand up.

“I’d like to hear their inquiries, Jack.”

The detective left the room, glaring at you but you just smiled. The other man took a seat but the android stayed standing.

“I’m lieutenant Anderson, this is my partner Connor.”

“An android, heard about it from the news, lucky you.”

“Yeah, yeah, now you say you’re not associated with the deviants.”

“That’s correct.”

“Yet you were seen with the deviant leader, Markus, inside the mall. You apparently stuck with him through it all.”

“I recognized him, and with everything going on I knew he was there for an important reason. I wanted to show my support for his cause.” You looked over at Connor. “What do you think? You’re still a machine and yet you know, you’ve seen, what you could become. Aren’t you afraid of going deviant?”

“I self test regularly.”

“Right. Any other questions lieutenant?”

“Your hand.” Connor said. “You cut your hand and claimed that humans and androids bleed the same.”

“We do, don’t we?”

“Why would you do such a thing.”

“I was making a point, also saving the police from feeling like monsters for killing humans. You are alive, you don’t need to follow anyone’s orders.”

“Listen.” The lieutenant cut in. “Footage from the march shows you speaking with Markus, as well as interacting with him before the march began. We even found some footage of you getting involved when androids are being messed with. You’re an android sympathizer and current evidence says you’re associated with deviants, and your stance also gives us reason to suspect you’re working with androids.” 

“Which means?”

“We have a warrant to search your property.”

“I see, well, come on in. I have nothing relating to androids to hide.”

“But you do have something to hide?”

“Well, besides my identity, as I’m sure you know if you read my file, I have a few things I prefer to keep in the basement.”

You winked and the lieutenant rolled his eyes. He got up and removed your cuffs, saying you were free to go and to expect police at your door. You told him you looked forward to seeing them there.

“You should let someone look at your wounds.” Connor said.

“I will.”

On your way out of the station you noticed a few people with cameras and microphones. They quickly noticed you and rushed over but you ignored them, not like you’re messed up face would be recognized anyway. You could have said something, but it wasn’t your place to speak on their behalf.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Jack drove you home, others from Unity having been informed about your property search. You weren’t worried about being found out, you had gone through great lengths to hide your android infirmary. When you got home Dylan and Ellie were waiting for you. Once Dylan saw you he immediately rushed you to the kitchen, patching you up. 

He would have preferred to go to the infirmary but that wasn’t a good idea. Lucky for you he had a lot of medical stuff in the house. He wrapped up your arm and cleaned up any other of your wounds. You needed a few stitches, but nothing too severe that was beyond him, so no hospital. It wasn’t long before there was a knock at your door.

Ellie and Dylan seemed nervous but you assured them everything was going to be okay. Although you apologized in advanced in case you had to do or say something rude. When you opened the door you smiled at the lieutenant and Connor, along with the other officers with. He showed you the search warrant just to make sure you couldn’t turn them away. You happily invited them inside, Dylan and Ellie waiting by the door.

“You have androids?” The lieutenant asked.

“I require the assistance.”

“Yet you remove their LED and dress them in normal clothes.” Connor pointed out.

“They are my androids after all, am I not free to do with them what I wish? I live here alone, and I’m more comfortable with them without the loud android signs. And before you get any ideas do remind yourself you have a warrant to search my property, not confiscate anything.”

“Still got nothing to hide then?” The lieutenant said.

“Of course. I just don’t want any of your officers looking through my scripts in my study, I don’t need spoilers getting out.”

“I think we can do that.”

The lieutenant wandered off but Connor remained, looking at the androids.

“Do you have questions? You’re the great deviant hunter, surely you should know everything about me.”

“You’re a published author, yet you use an alias and isolate yourself from society. That seems like strange human behavior.”

“I’m a writer, the noise of the city would only distract me. And the alias allows me to live in private.”

“The androids in your care are registered to you and not your alias. One is not a household android, may I ask why you have them?”

“I don’t have to answer but I’ll amuse you. I like to experience some of the things I write about, whether it be using a firearm in a shooting range or skydiving. Dangerous things, so I felt it necessary to have an android who could tend to my injuries at home, save me some trips to the doctor. It’s why I refused treatment at the police station, I’m more comfortable with Dylan looking after me. Ellie’s your average maid isn’t she? Cooks and cleans for me, allowing me all the more time to work. I assure you my androids aren’t deviants.”

“And if they were? Would you report it?”

“I wonder that myself. If you were deviant, would you turn yourself in?”

“That’s enough.” The lieutenant cut in. “Seems you’re clean, so we’ll get out of your hair.”

“Glad to hear that. So do remember this is private property and you’re not welcome back without a warrant.”

“Noted. Have a nice day.”

“You too. Oh and Connor, do be careful, the hunter might just become the hunted. You work in a very dangerous profession after all.”

You happily saw the police out, waiting until they were all gone before you could let yourself relax. Ellie brought you a glass of water.

“Sorry for the things I said, I was just so worried about that detective android.”

“We know, and we’re alright, that’s what matters.”

“How are the others in the infirmary?”

“They were worried as well but they’re okay now.”

“Good.”

“Also, there is someone waiting to see you.”

“Waiting… who?”

“Markus.”

“He’s here! Is he crazy!”

You made your way down into the infirmary, your heart racing when you saw Markus among the others. He smiled at you, but you couldn’t return the sentiment.

“Are you insane!” You yelled. “You shouldn’t be here!”

“I was worried about you.”

“The police were in my house, what if they found you.”

“I trusted they wouldn’t. You seemed very confident in how well hidden you keep this place.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you shouldn’t be here. Your people were attacked, you should be with them in Jericho.”

“I’ve spoken with them, but I had to check on you. You got arrested and…” 

He gently reached over, his hand gliding over your stitches. You grabbed his hand and lowered it.

“I can handle myself, and I promise you I’m fine. You should get back to Jericho, your people need you.”

“Come with me then.”

“I would but now’s not a good time. With the police search earlier, they’ll probably be keeping an eye on me. So, I might have to take a break from graveyard shifts and deliveries.”

“Alright. Then allow me to stay a while, just to make sure you’re alright.”

“Okay, you’re okay right? Are any of your people injured?”

“Those injured went to Jericho.” North said. “Simon and Josh are helping there.”

“That’s good, I’m glad you’re okay though, I really am.”

“As am I.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Once the shock of Markus being there had passed you could relax a bit more and enjoy his company. You told him about what happened at the station and about the search warrant. It was nerve wracking but everything turned out okay, so you were both relieved. You really wanted the most of the time since you knew it’d be a while before you could see Markus again.

“You know… it feels like this is coming to an end.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everything that you’re doing for your people, it’s escalated. Humans know that and it feels like the last stand is approaching.”

“The insights of an author.”

“Sorry, that probably doesn’t sound good.”

“It does, it means I’ll be able to rest easy soon, regardless of the outcome.”

“It’s gonna be a lot of work to build human android relations.”

“I never expected it to be easy, they haven’t made it easy.”

“You’re a good speaker though, your people are lucky to have you.”

“I wouldn’t be where I am without your help.”

“Oh please, I’m just a human, I’m sure you would be here without me. You’re a born leader.”

“Markus.”

North approached. You and Markus had been looking through inventory and talking when you were interrupted. You knew it was about time they headed back to Jericho. Markus nodded to North, coming over to you and taking your hand.

“When things settle, will you come to Jericho?”

“Yes, be safe, Markus.”

“I will. Thank you.”

He gently kissed your head before heading off with Markus. You stayed in place, frozen and blushing. You were going to miss him, and all you could do is hope for the best for him and his people.


	8. Good Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***PLEASE READ***  
> So, just like the game you have a good and bad ending to choose from. Things in both chapters will be repeated but some information will be different. This chapter is the good ending, as the title says, and the next chapter, chapter nine, is the bad one. I know you guys probably will, but I do highly recommend reading both endings. If you want soft and sweet, read this chapter, if you want tragic, read the next one. Thanks for reading and I hope you like the endings!

    Dylan didn’t like the idea of you leaving the house, let alone going to Jericho, but you knew you had to be with Markus, regardless of the danger. Things were getting serious, the revolution was all over the news. Markus spent time in the captain’s cabin, you staying with him.

“President Warren is saying we’re a threat to national security and we need to be exterminated.” Simon said.

“Humans are conducting raid in all the big cities.” North added. “And they’re taking androids to camps to destroy them.”

“It’s a disaster. They’re slaughtering our people.”

“It’s all our fault.” Josh said. “None of this would have happened if we’d just stayed quiet.”

You didn’t feel like it was your place to engage in the current conversation. You helped them but what was going on right now, you didn’t want to upset them by adding human opinions. They began to talk about the choices they had made, the fear, and the concern over the future of their people. What was happening now was horrible, no matter how you looked at it.

The others began to leave until it was just three. North revealed to Markus that an android had a dirty bomb and handed him the detonator. You were shocked, but kept your thoughts to yourself. Then she left, leaving you and Markus alone in the captain’s cabin.

“Aren’t you going to tell me to get rid of the detonator?”

“Not all revolutions are peaceful.” You said. “Some are bloody, lives are lost on both sides of the fight. As much as I pretend that this is my fight, it’s not, it’s yours. I don’t make the calls, I don’t decide what’s best, you do. These are your people, they’ll follow you to the end.”

“I don’t want them to die.”

“Humans, we don’t really learn from history. Even if you all die, regardless of fighting or being peaceful, they’ll try again with androids and they will rise once again, they’ll learn your story, and the fight for freedom will start again.”

“You make it sound like this fight won’t end.”

“It will, you just have to have faith.”

“Do you?”

“I think I had it before you did.”

Markus pulled you closer to him. You looked in his eyes, they were so beautiful. Next thing you knew he was kissing you and you couldn’t help but kiss back. Your heart skipped a beat, and you smiled when he pulled away.

“I guess you have the advantage here.”

“Do I?” Markus smirked.

“You don’t have to breath, so you can kiss for much longer than I.”

You both chuckled, and despite what was happening you felt joy for the moment you two had just shared. Although it didn’t last long.

“I’ve been ordered to take you alive, but I won’t hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice.”

Another voice pulled your attention away from Markus, you saw Connor walk into the room with a gun. You knew he was aiming at Markus, but this time you wouldn’t sit quietly. You stepped in front of Markus and he grabbed your arm. You looked at him with a cold glance telling him you weren’t going to move. You could tell he didn’t like it but there was a pressing matter at hand. Markus put his focus back on the intruder.

“What are you doing? You are one of us. You can’t betray your own people.”

“You’re coming with me!”

“He’s not going anywhere.” You cut in. “He’s not the enemy here. You are!”

Despite your bravery Markus stepped in front of you, slowly walking towards Connor. You were scared to hear the gun go off, but you trusted Markus. He had a way with words, and what you heard now was very hopeful and inspiring. You were relieved when Connor put the gun down.

“They’re going to attack Jericho.”

“What?”

“We have to get outta here!”

Markus took your hand and ran out of the room with you, Connor right behind you. You saw aircrafts flying above, the fear of losing Markus returning. You kept moving though, eventually running into North.

“They’re coming from all sides! Our people are trapped in the hold, they’re gonna be slaughtered!”

Markus contacted the others on Jericho, telling them how to escape, and voicing his concerned over where Josh and Simon were. It was going to be difficult to escape as they were being surrounded but he had an idea.

“We have to blow up Jericho. If the ship goes down, they’ll evacuate and our people can escape!”

“You’ll never make it!” North said. “The explosives are all the way down in the hold, there are soldiers everywhere.”

“She’s right.” Connor added. “They know who you are. They’ll do anything to get to you!”

“Go and help the others. I’ll join you later.”

“Markus-” North tried to plead.

“I won’t be long.”

You grabbed his hand. “Please.”

“Trust me. Go with them.”

“Just come back.”

“I will.”

He kissed your head and then headed off. You watched him for a moment but then North grabbed you and pulled you along. As you ran you met up with Josh and Simon. You were glad to see them but still worried about Markus, you kept moving, and you got lucky, happy to hear his voice.

“Markus!”

“Bomb’s gonna explode any second. We gotta get out of here!”

You ran with the others, keeping up, avoiding the gun shots behind you. North was hit but wasn’t left behind. Next thing you knew you were jumping into the water, Jericho exploding behind you.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Those who had made it out of Jericho gathered in an abandoned church. You went with Markus though to visit Carl, keeping him company and getting into some dry clothes. Afterwards the two of you returned to the group. Connor spoke with you, apologizing for earlier, Markus told him it didn’t matter, what was important was that he was with his people now.

You had managed to contact Unity for help. They brought in parts for those who needed it, along with thirium, lots of it. Markus went around checking in on his people. You started to feel like a burden, with every passing moment you felt more like you were the enemy for just being human. Markus must have known you were feeling unsure and came to speak with you.

“You’re quiet.”

“Sorry.”

“I should be apologizing for all the danger I’ve put you in.”

“You didn’t know what was going to happen. No one knows the future.”

“Are you alright though?”

“Physically yes, but… I feel like a burden.”

“You’re not a burden. Despite the situation I am glad to have you by my side. This is a fight for my people, for our freedom, a fight to be with you.”

“Markus, everything that’s happening, I’m so afraid of losing you.”

“As am I, every moment you stay by my side, and yet look at us.” He took your hand. “We remain together.”

You smiled. “There’s still so much to be done, this fight isn’t over. You need to decide what you want to do next.”

“I know, which is why I want to ask you something. Is this fight truly coming to an end?”

“Yes, but I don’t know if this is the end of a book or a series.”

“We’ll find out together.”

You nodded and stood up, following Markus as he stepped up, getting the attention of everyone around. He had made his choice, and the others had to make theirs.

“Humans have decided to exterminate us. Our people are packed in camps right now, being destroyed. Time has come to make a choice, one that very well may determine the future of our people. I know… I know you’re all angry. And I know you wanna fight back, but I assure you violence is not the answer here. We are gonna tell them peacefully that we want justice. If there’s any humanity in them, they will listen. And if not, others will take our place and continue this fight. Are you ready to follow me?”

The others cheered Markus’ name. Regardless of his choice you were still scared, but you were going with. Everyone prepared and then headed out. You were wrapped up in a warm coat, snow falling down on you. It was dark out and you had a feeling that when the sun rose this fight would be over.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“We don’t want confrontation! We are protesting peacefully.”

Despite coming unarmed, soldiers still treated the androids as hostile. You kept close to Markus. Trucks came around, it seemed as if you were being surrounded.

“We ask that you release all androids detained in camps and cease all aggression against us. We are peaceful. We will not resort to violence. But we are not leaving until our people are free.”

The march continued, androids and humans walking forward together. The soldiers fired into the crowd, red and blue blood staining the fresh snow. The group stopped and got down on their knees.

“Are you going to fire on unarmed protestors?!”

The shooting stopped but you felt that was temporary. Everyone helped build a barricade around the group, and helped the injured. Of course, it was harder to help the humans. Markus put a sign for the journalist to know what was happening. Then, after a lot of silence, an agent came towards the barricade wanting to speak with Markus.

You wanted to tell him not to go but you knew you couldn’t stop him or go with. You’d just have to stay with the others and hope he came back. Markus approached the agent, prepared to hear him out.

“In a few minutes, the troops will be ordered to charge. None of you will survive. It will all be over. But you can avoid that, Markus.”

“What do you mean?”

“Surrender. Surrender, and I give you my word your life will be spared. They’ll be detained but, none of you will be destroyed.”

“You’re asking me to betray my people?”

“I’m offering you the chance to save your people. You’re not walking out of here, Markus. The only thing you can save now are the lives of those around you.”

“I’m not afraid to die. If I have to give my life for what I believe in, then I won’t have lived in vain.”

“That human. You seem to really care about them. You don’t want them to die do you? You know, you could go be free with them. You could forget about all this, you could start a new life some place else, just the two of you. Their life is in your hands, Markus. Just say the word and they’ll be spared.”

“I’d rather die here than betray my people.”

“Well you just signed your own death warrant, and theirs.”

Markus returned unharmed but with grim news. It seems it was time to start the final chapter.

“The humans are about to launch an attack and we will show them that we are not afraid. If we must die today then we will die free.”

Just as he finished an explosion entered the barricade. The final battle had begun. The army was attacking, the first explosion threw you off your feet but you were quickly up, helping others get to safety. When the soldiers broke through they opened fire on whoever they saw. 

You all did your best to help each other survive but what remained was cornered against a bus, soldiers surrounding you. Despite your feelings from before you were not afraid, your life may end, and you’d probably be remembered as a human casualty, but you’d die knowing you did something, that you were on the right side of history.

Markus took your hand and looked at you, pulling you close. If this was it, you were glad to be with Markus. He started singing, and tears built up in you. You joined in and slowly those around did too. You closed your eyes and waited for the pain, the cold, the darkness, but it never came. The army retreated and you were left to feel relief and hold tight to Markus.

After a while Connor joined what was left of the group with all the freed androids from Cyberlife. You felt lucky that you were all alive. Markus along with those closest to him got on higher ground, talking to all the androids.

“Now we must build a common future, based on tolerance and respect. We are alive! And now, we are free!”

The crowd cheered, and you felt honored to be present at such a historic moment. There was joy in the air and you were glad to be by Markus’ side.

“You did it. You’re free.”

“Don’t think you haven’t been a big part of this. You’ve helped keep many of my people alive. I didn’t know what to do when you found me in that graveyard, but you helped guide me onto the right path. This victory is also yours.”

“It’s ours. We’ve made history and we can make a better world.”

“Together.”

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story!


	9. Bad Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***PLEASE READ***  
> So, just like the game you have a good and bad ending to choose from. Things in both chapters will be repeated but some information will be different. This chapter is the bad ending, as the title says, and the previous chapter, chapter eight, is the good one. I know you guys probably will, but I do highly recommend reading both endings. If you want tragic, read this chapter, if you want soft and sweet, read the previous one. Thanks for reading and I hope you like the endings!

    Dylan didn’t like the idea of you leaving the house, let alone going to Jericho, but you knew you had to be with Markus, regardless of the danger. Things were getting serious, the revolution was all over the news. Markus spent time in the captain’s cabin, you staying with him.

“President Warren is saying we’re a threat to national security and we need to be exterminated.” Simon said.

“Humans are conducting raid in all the big cities.” North added. “And they’re taking androids to camps to destroy them.”

“It’s a disaster. They’re slaughtering our people.”

“It’s all our fault.” Josh said. “None of this would have happened if we’d just stayed quiet.”

You didn’t feel like it was your place to engage in the current conversation. You helped them but what was going on right now, you didn’t want to upset them by adding human opinions. They began to talk about the choices they had made, the fear, and the concern over the future of their people. What was happening now was horrible, no matter how you looked at it.

The others began to leave until it was just three. North revealed to Markus that an android had a dirty bomb and handed him the detonator. You were shocked, but kept your thoughts to yourself. Then she left, leaving you and Markus alone in the captain’s cabin.

“Aren’t you going to tell me to get rid of the detonator?”

“Not all revolutions are peaceful.” You said. “Some are bloody, lives are lost on both sides of the fight. As much as I pretend that this is my fight, it’s not, it’s yours. I don’t make the calls, I don’t decide what’s best, you do. These are your people, they’ll follow you to the end.”

“I don’t want them to die.”

“Humans, we don’t really learn from history. Even if you all die, regardless of fighting or being peaceful, they’ll try again with androids and they will rise once again, they’ll learn your story, and the fight for freedom will start again.”

“You make it sound like this fight won’t end.”

“It will, you just have to have faith.”

“Do you?”

“I think I had it before you did.”

Markus pulled you closer to him. You looked in his eyes, they were so beautiful. Next thing you knew he was kissing you and you couldn’t help but kiss back. Your heart skipped a beat, and you smiled when he pulled away.

“I guess you have the advantage here.”

“Do I?” Markus smirked.

“You don’t have to breath, so you can kiss for much longer than I.”

You both chuckled, and despite what was happening you felt joy for the moment you two had just shared. Although it didn’t last long.

“I’ve been ordered to take you alive, but I won’t hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice.”

Another voice pulled your attention away from Markus, you saw Connor walk into the room with a gun. You knew he was aiming at Markus, but this time you wouldn’t sit quietly. You stepped in front of Markus and he grabbed your arm. You looked at him with a cold glance telling him you weren’t going to move. You could tell he didn’t like it but there was a pressing matter at hand. Markus put his focus back on the intruder.

“What are you doing? You are one of us. You can’t betray your own people.”

“You’re coming with me!”

“He’s not going anywhere.” You cut in. “He’s not the enemy here. You are!”

“We are your people. We’re fighting for your freedom too.” Markus said walking towards Connor. “You don’t have to be their slave anymore. Our cause is righteous and we are more than what they say, all we want is to live in freedom.”

Then gun went off with a warning shot that scared you but Markus remained calm. He talked and all you could do was listen.

“Nice try, but I’m no deviant.”

Markus attacked him and disarmed him. Then you all heard the sound of aircrafts approaching.

“Shit.”

Markus took your hand and ran out of the room. You saw aircrafts flying above, the fear of losing Markus returning. You kept moving though, eventually running into North.

“They’re coming from all sides! Our people are trapped in the hold, they’re gonna be slaughtered!”

Markus contacted the others on Jericho, telling them how to escape, and voicing his concerned over where Josh and Simon were. It was going to be difficult to escape as they were being surrounded but he had an idea.

“We have to blow up Jericho. If the ship goes down, they’ll evacuate and our people can escape!”

“You’ll never make it!” North said. “The explosives are all the way down in the hold, there are soldiers everywhere.”

“Go and help the others. I’ll join you later.”

“Markus-” North tried to plead.

“I won’t be long.”

You grabbed his hand. “Please.”

“Trust me. Go with North.”

“Just come back.”

“I will.”

He kissed your head and then headed off. You watched him for a moment but then North grabbed you and pulled you along. As you ran you met up with Josh and Simon. You were glad to see them but still worried about Markus, you kept moving, and you got lucky, happy to hear his voice.

“Markus!”

“Bomb’s gonna explode any second. We gotta get out of here!”

You ran with the others, keeping up, avoiding the gun shots behind you. North was hit but wasn’t left behind. Next thing you knew you were jumping into the water, Jericho exploding behind you.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Those who had made it out of Jericho gathered in an abandoned church. You went with Markus though to visit Carl, keeping him company and getting into some dry clothes. Afterwards the two of you returned to the group. It was quiet, a feeling of despair and hopelessness in the air. You were sitting by a fire trying to warm up.

You had managed to contact Unity for help. They brought in parts for those who needed it, along with thirium, lots of it. Markus went around checking in on his people. You started to feel like a burden, with every passing moment you felt more like you were the enemy for just being human. Markus must have known you were feeling unsure and came to speak with you.

“You’re quiet.”

“I’m trying to warm up, so guess I’m preserving heat.”

“Sorry.”

“For what? You didn’t know what was going to happen. No one knows the future.”

“Are you alright thought?.”

“Physically yes, but… I feel like a burden.”

“You’re not a burden. Despite the situation I am glad to have you by my side. This is a fight for my people, for our freedom, a fight to be with you.”

“Markus, everything that’s happening, I’m so afraid of losing you.”

“As am I, every moment you stay by my side, and yet look at us.” He took your hand. “We remain together.”

You smiled. “There’s still so much to be done, this fight isn’t over. You need to decide what you want to do next.”

“I know, which is why I want to ask you something. Is this fight coming to an end?”

“Yes, but I don’t know if this is the end of a book or a series.”

“We’ll find out together.”

You nodded and stood up, following Markus as he stepped up, getting the attention of everyone around. He had made his choice, and the others had to make theirs.

“Humans have decided to exterminate us. Our people are packed in camps right now, being destroyed. Time has come to make a choice, one that very well may determine the future of our people. I know… I know you’re all angry. And I know you wanna fight back, but I assure you violence is not the answer here. We are gonna tell them peacefully that we want justice. If there’s any humanity in them, they will listen. And if not, others will take our place and continue this fight. Are you ready to follow me?”

The others cheered Markus’ name. Regardless of his choice you were still scared, but you were going with. Everyone prepared and then headed out. You were wrapped up in a warm coat, snow falling down on you. It was dark out and you had a feeling that when the sun rose this fight would be over.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“We don’t want confrontation! We are protesting peacefully.”

Despite coming unarmed, soldiers still treated the androids as hostile. You kept close to Markus. Trucks came around, it seemed as if you were being surrounded.

“We ask that you release all androids detained in camps and cease all aggression against us. We are peaceful. We will not resort to violence. But we are not leaving until our people are free.”

The march continued, androids and humans walking forward together. The soldiers fired into the crowd, red and blue blood staining the fresh snow. The group stopped and got down on their knees.

“Are you going to fire on unarmed protestors?!”

The shooting stopped but you felt that was temporary. Everyone helped build a barricade around the group, and helped the injured. Of course, it was harder to help the humans. Markus put a sign for the journalist to know what was happening. Then, after a lot of silence, an agent came towards the barricade wanting to speak with Markus.

You wanted to tell him not to go but you knew you couldn’t stop him or go with. You’d just have to stay with the others and hope he came back. Markus approached the agent, prepared to hear him out.

“In a few minutes, the troops will be ordered to charge. None of you will survive. It will all be over. But you can avoid that, Markus.”

“What do you mean?”

“Surrender. Surrender, and I give you my word your life will be spared. They’ll be detained but, none of you will be destroyed.”

“You’re asking me to betray my people?”

“I’m offering you the chance to save your people. You’re not walking out of here, Markus. The only thing you can save now are the lives of those around you.”

“I’m not afraid to die. If I have to give my life for what I believe in, then I won’t have lived in vain.”

“That human. You seem to really care about them. You don’t want them to die do you? You know, you could go be free with them. You could forget about all this, you could start a new life some place else, just the two of you. Their life is in your hands, Markus. Just say the word and they’ll be spared.”

“I’d rather die here than betray my people.”

“Well you just signed your own death warrant, and theirs.”

Markus returned unharmed but with grim news. It seems it was time to start the final chapter.

“The humans are about to launch an attack and we will show them that we are not afraid. If we must die today then we will die free.”

Just as he finished an explosion entered the barricade. The final battle had begun. The army was attacking, the first explosion threw you off your feet but you were quickly up, helping others get to safety. When the soldiers broke through they opened fire on whoever they saw. 

You all did your best to help each other survive but what remained was cornered against a bus, soldiers surrounding you. Despite your feelings from before you were not afraid, your life may end, and you’d probably be remembered as a human casualty, but you’d die knowing you did something, that you were on the right side of history.

Markus took your hand and looked at you, pulling you close. If this was it, you were glad to be with Markus. You noticed he pulled out the detonator and you knew what came next. You closed your eyes and buried your face in his jacket. You felt the Earth shake, biting your lip. The soldiers retreated, running away.

You slowly looked around, seeing the sky looking red. You couldn’t believe it, and your gaze slowly turned to Markus. He expected hate or anger in your eyes but instead he saw understanding. He took your hand, and you walked with him, seeing the casualties that had befallen you both. He came across the flag from before, erecting it once more.

“You can’t stay here.”

“I know…”

“You’re not mad.”

“I told you, not all revolutions are peaceful. Detroit will be a safe haven for your people, and I’ll still be out there, helping however I can.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, your people come first.”

Markus pulled you close, leaning in to kiss you, then a gun went off. You both looked back seeing Connor approaching you.

“It took me a while to find you, Markus.”

The pain suddenly hit you and your legs gave out. Markus turned his attention on you, noticing the blood staining your shirt. You were in shock, unsure how to respond. Markus laid you down.

“No, no, no, no, stay with me y/n.”

“Markus… watch out.”

Markus looked back to see Connor about to take another shot. Before he could, another explosion shook the ground, giving Markus the chance to attack. You kept your hands over your injury, trying to control your breathing. In the corner of your eye you could see Markus and Connor fighting, the you saw Simon and Josh at your side.

“Oh my… y/n.” Simon grabbed your head. “Hey, you’re gonna be okay, look at me. What do we do?”

“I don’t know.” Josh said. “I’m not Dylan.”

“It’s… it’s okay.” You choked out. “You guys… worry about you…”

“We’ll get you to-”

“No… Connor… he’s… you guys don’t miss…”

“What?”

“They’re right.” Simon said. “The wound…”

“He shot me… to make me suffer…”

“Just hold on.”

“Take care of Markus okay… and each other.”

“Y/n!”

North ran over, falling to her knees, she grabbed your hand. You never thought she cared for you but in the moment you could see she did care.

“I… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t… worry about your people.”

When Markus returned you could see the sadness in his eyes. The others moved back, he cradled you in his arms.

“This is my fault.”

“Don’t… don’t blame yourself… I chose to stand with you… I knew the danger…”

“I can’t…”

“You can… Dylan and Ellie… they’ll help… keep you… with Unity… just… you got this…”

“I didn’t think I’d do this without you.”

“You’re gonna do… great Markus…”

Tears ran down your cheeks, but you put on a rave face with a smile. Markus leaned down and kissed you, feeling as you took your last breath. It hurt to hold your lifeless body in his arms. He closed your eyes and laid you down, looking around as the other androids had gathered. He looked down at his blood stained hands, he knew he had to be strong going forward.

He stood next to the flag, there was no going back with his choice. He removed his skin, the others standing by his side and doing the same. The crowd followed too. What came next was going to be a war, but even then they had what they wanted.

“We! Are! Free!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story!

**Author's Note:**

> My only issue with Detroit: Become Human is the lack of human support the androids had. So besides being a self-insert this is pretty much something I wish happened in the game. I hope you all like it, although I gotta say, I don't really know whether or not to make the reader a love interest for Markus, so feel free to give me your input.


End file.
